superdreuzelpersonaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Stilwater University Massacre
The Stilwater University Massacre is the deadliest act of spree killing in the history of Stilwater. The shooting was commited by the twenty-two year old Dwight Solomon and twenty-one year old David Messing. Both men were seniors on the university. They were about to graduate, three weeks before the shooting. The shooting stands in the top 5 of spree killings in the country. Preperations of the shooting The shooting at Stilwater University was thouroughly prepared in a one-year timeperiod. Solomon and Messing made dozens of home-made explosive devices, such as pipebombs and molotov cocktails and armed themselves heavily. During the massacre, Solomon equipped himself with two Vice-9 handguns and at least twenty pipebombs, and Messing was armed with a Tec-9 submachine gun and a double barrel shotgun. 24th Februari, 2012 In the morning hours before the shooting at Stilwater University, Dwight Solomon woke up in his parental home. At approximately 7.45 he woke up, drove his car over to Messings house and entered. In there, they geared up. At around 9.15, they left the house and drove their car to the parking lot next to the school building. They arrived at 9.23 and walked towards the stairs that give entrance to the main hallway. There, Solomon and Messing encountered a group of five students on their way from the parking lot to the building. Solomon opened fire on them. Two were killed and three wounded. While Solomon cheered and walked towards the stairs, Messing walked over to the wounded students and shot one of them up close with his double barrel shotgun, killing him instantly. Messing joined Solomon and they entered the main hallway. At 9.24, several shots are heard from inside. Curious students are trying to see what is going on and look out of the windows overlooking the parking lot. They are spotted by the two gunmen, who open fire on them. None of the studens it hit by the bullets, but four are injured by flying glass from the broken windows. The gunmen enter the building and open fire at students. Two are killed by Messing, while Solomon kills one and wounds four. Panic erupts and students stream into the corridors. The gunmen open fire. Seven students are killed, as is one teacher, and 15 others are injured. While the students frantically stream out of the building, Solomon and Messing enter another hallway. Students and teachers try to hide in classrooms. At 9.28, the first of the campus police arrive, responding on several calls of a man with a gun. One and a half minute later, the Stilwater Police arrive and surround the school. In the meanwhile, Solomon and Messing force their way into classroom 203, where twenty-two students are hiding with their teacher. Messing kills the teacher on entering. In the following two and a half minutes, the gunmen released their anger and wrath by systematically shoot everyone in the room. Fifteen students are killed. Six by Solomon and nine by Messing. Seven others are wounded. At 9.32, the shooters exit the classroom and continue to walk through the corridor. Messing injures one by shooting into a classroom, and Solomon lights two of his pipebombs. They continue walking around the school without hitting anyone. At 9.40 S.W.A.T arrives. They position themselves at the south entrance and enter the building. At 9.42, the gunmen briefly enter the library. They both kill one student and injure two more. They leave again and walk downstairs, where they enter the cafeteria. From inside, they open fire on the police, who are standing outside. After a brief exchance of gunfire, the gunmen retreat further in the school. They roam the school for ten more minutes, before returning to the library. They commit suicide by shooting themselves in the head at 9.58. Their bodies are discovered by S.W.A.T. officers on 10.43. Aftermath During the 35 minute long shooting, 32 people died, including Solomon and Messing. The first fired 147 times, killing 15 and wounding 15. The latter fired 97 times, and also killed 15, injuring 14. The school remained closed for three weeks.